Alternative Drop The World 2 Ending
by RachiePSays
Summary: So this is how i think the EClare ending of drop the world should have been, cause the real ending sucked. its a one-shot. EClare forever :


**So this is an alternative ending to Drop The World pt 2. The ending, to be frank, sucked, EClare should not have broken up…there are better ways Clare could have handled Eli, so here's my version. **

**So read and enjoy :) **

**Clare's POV**

* * *

><p>"Eli! Eli answer me!"<p>

In turn my answer was the sound of rubber burning and a loud crash. Now I was scared, and it was all my fault, my boyfriend may or may not have just died because of me. If only I just met him at the stupid special bench, instead of listening to Alli, then Eli would be safe. Unfreezing me from where I was unmoving was the ringing of my phone; a panicked Bullfrog on the other end.

"Clare, Eli got into a car crash. We're at the hospital, Eli'…"

"I'm on my way!"

I sprint over to the hospital located a few blocks from Degrassi. In a nonstop run I burst through the ER doors and locate Bullfrog.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

Bullfrog points to a door and says "He's gonna be happy to see you."

I run through the door needing to be closer to Eli. He smiles when he sees me. Now I know something's wrong with him, mentally, obviously he's injured but I'm relieved to see him alive.

"Look what I saved from the wreckage, our story."

I look at him like he's crazy. "What did you do!"

"I crashed Morty." I stared at him confused; Eli continues "You hated it."

At this point I'm close to crying, both from relief and confusion. "But you could have died!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it though…you came."

With that my heart broke. Something was wrong with my Eli and I couldn't do anything to help him. All I could hear it the back of my head was Alli's words, that Eli was manipulating me, but she's wrong, Alli doesn't understand what Eli has been through. As much as he scares me, he needs me, and to be honest I need him just as much.

"You knew I would come."

"Clare…"

"Eli, you scare me, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Seeing the panic and pain in his eyes I continued before he spoke. "Let me finish. I should leave you. You promised me no more unexpected surprises. But leaving you Eli, that would be the easy way out. I love you so much, and I refuse to give up on you. But Eli you have to promise me something, because letting you get away with this would be an easy out for you. You have to promise me you'll get help, talk to somebody. Your sick Eli and I can't fix it, I promise you I will go with you and be with you every step of the way, but please get help."

Then I started thinking of how Eli might have been dead and lost it; I started to sob.

"All I thought about until Bullfrog told me you were okay is that you were dead Eli. Not to mention that it's my fault you're in here anyway. I'm so sorry Eli. But still do you get how scared I was the whole sprint here that I was never going to be able to see you again. I can't lose you Eli I need you more than you think. I love you."

"Come here Clare."

"I don't want to hurt you more than you are." I replied staring at Eli extensive injuries.

"I don't care, come here."

I sat on the edge of Eli's hospital bed and turned toward him. Eli pulled me down and held me letting me sob into his thin hospital gown.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I never ment to Clare, I love you too much to ever cause you pain. And I promise I'll talk to somebody, but I do like the idea of you coming with me; I don't know if I could do that alone. And just so you know Clare, the reason I'm in here, it's not your fault it's mine. I was thinking clearly when I crashed Morty, I knew what was going to happen, it my fault not yours Clare. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and whispered against Eli's chest, "don't you ever scare me like this again, but I am extremely glad that you're okay. I love you Eli, and I'm always going to be here."

"I promise I won't. I love you too. And Clare, I'm not always going to be crazy, I'm going to get better, I need to, I can't live like this anymore."

"I know you are. I know."

And then we fell asleep; Eli because of meds, and me because of the exhaustion of this crazy night. But I fell asleep knowing that Eli, though he may be sick for now, will get better and that I was going to be there for him every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. This is how I think Drop The World pt 2 should have ended on the EClare front. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, insults are not. <strong>


End file.
